Um Quarto de Três
by Nagareboshi H
Summary: Entre as paredes de um quarto de três, Hinata aprendeu a amar e ser amada.


**[N/A]**

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. História sem o menor fim lucrativo.**

**Olá! Minha primeira fic postada aqui, mas não é a primeira que eu escrevo. Já aviso que terá hentai, lemon, threesome, insesto e todas essas putarias.**

**A narração será em primeira pessoa, no POV da Hinata. Mas terá cenas descritas em terceira pessoa, que será diferenciada pelo itálico.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Um Quarto de Três<strong>

Por: Nagareboshi H

**Capítulo Único**

Fala sério, eu to pirando!

Nunca imaginei que dizer tudo que estava entalado há anos fosse me trazer tantos problemas. Desde que nasci com esses olhos cor-de-nada e esse sobrenome famoso, tornei-me fadada a ser alguém excepcional e sem defeitos, coisa que eu, definitivamente, _não sou_. Posso ser gentil, amável, paciente, generosa, mas perfeita? Por favor, longe disso. E graças a este detalhe meramente humano, o Senhor Hyuuga me olha com aquele nariz franzido e empinado, demonstrando o quão desgostoso estava.

Hyuuga Hinata, filha do grande e poderoso Hyuuga Hiashi, primogênita de uma família respeitável, herdeira de uma das grandes filiais de empresas e, para todos os efeitos, uma mulher. Não uma mulher qualquer, mas uma mulher simples demais, humilde demais, "boba" demais, uma mulher que nunca poderia ser inclusa nesse mundo de negócios. E, mesmo que isso esteja claro desde o segundo em que surgi no útero de Hyuuga Hikari, tal "fatalidade" nunca fora verbalizada ou jogada aos ventos para quem quisesse ouvir, - como uma verdade que todos temessem dizer, para, quem sabe, assim o desastre não fosse tão grande. Eu era mais como um decorativo familiar, onde me apontavam e diziam "alí está a futura herdeira, ela é tão bonitinha"... _Bonitinha_? Belo adjetivo. Agora vá dizer isso ao meu pai.

E, sabe, tem uma hora que as coisas deixam de ser relevadas e passam a ser perturbadoras e inconvenientes, entende? E acho que a "bonitinha" Hyuuga chegou nesse empasse, agora era ou tapar os olhos e aceitar calada, ou jogar tudo pros ares e quebrar essa coroa que não me pertencia. Pela primeira vez, tomei coragem e deixei bem claro o quão "desastroso" era a minha presença naquela árvore geneológica.

O primeiro semestre da faculdade já havia acabado, assim como as curtas férias de verão. Na próxima segunda-feira, iria começar as aulas daquele curso nada agradável que eu fora obrigada a prestar. Sim, obrigada, pois quando se é a filha de um Hyuuga, dificilmente se tem a _escolha_ de _escolher_, era como se eu já tivesse um programa a ser cumprido desde o segundo em que nasci. Assustador.

Assustador, porém inegável. E eu, com toda essa pertubação reprimida, finalmente tornei-me disposta a mostrar ao meu _amável_ e _compreensível_ otou-san que não sou uma espécie de boneca para calar-me e obedecer os desejos do "mestre". Hiashi pode ser meu pai, mas a vida continua sendo minha, sim?

— Otou-san – Chamei ao bater na porta do seu escritório, um seco e baixo "entre" foi o que eu ouvi antes de girar a maçaneta. Senti uma brisa morna atingir-me o rosto ao notar a janela aberta em um canto extremo, refrescando todo o escritório daquele clima de fim de verão.

Posicionei-me em frente a mesa onde ele lia alguns papéis, seu óculos pendia na ponta do nariz arrebitado. Controlando minha respiração para mantê-la silenciosa, esperei que Hiashi terminasse a leitura e me olhasse com a sobrancelha arqueada, possivelmente a questionar-se o motivo de tanto importuno.

— Diga, Hinata. O que quer?

— É, hn... Sobre a minha f-faculdade – Maldita gagueira, como eu a odeio!

— Hm – Foi quase esse o som que sua garganta fez, as mãos pálidas se entrelaçaram sobre a mesa de mogno e, pelo olhar fixo, eu até podia jurar que ele estava interessado — Algum problema?

— Na v-verdade, tem um – Esperei ele manear a cabeça, pedindo para que eu prossiga — Eu vou t-trancar a matrícula.

— Por que?

Rá, prepare-se para a bomba, velhote!

— É q-que... eu vou fazer gestão a-ambiental.

O que veio a seguir foi previsível; um enrugar de sobrancelhas, o queixo empinado e aquele formigamento causado pelo desgosto estampado nos olhos cinzas. Pronto, a bomba estava armada, preparada para explodir, e quando o _time_ chegou no zero, bem... Fez um estrago. Sim, eu ouvi desaforos, frases que já tinha decorado, coisas que custou a ser engolidas, mas que com um copo d'água tudo se resolvia. Porém, dessa vez, eu não abaixei a cabeça e ouvi quieta, não. Dessa vez eu definitivamente joguei tudo pros ares, quebrei a coroa e pulei em cima, chega de ser a "herdeira bonitinha".

Resultado: fui expulsa de casa.

Expulsa naquelas, né. Já que fui eu quem deu a ideia e meu pai quem completou dizendo "Se você sair por aquela porta, não precisa mais voltar." E, bem... eu saí. Foi impensado, foi imprudente, foi infantil, sim eu sei. Mas o quê fazer quando o sangue borbulha e a mente trabalha por puro impulso autodefensivo?

Depois de ser praticamente deserdada, tive de arranjar um quarto na república da faculdade, já que nem dinheiro para alugar um apartamento eu tinha. No meio da euforia de me alojar em um canto, nem me preocupei com as condições do local aonde iria ficar. Mas, agora que o sangue fluía normalmente e o cérebro voltava a trabalhar, eu me vi sofrendo uma quase paralisia de tão nervosa.

Quando fui falar com Jiraya, o responsável pela república, ele me avisou que não havia mais quartos vagos, e que o único que tinha espaço para mim já era ocupado por duas pessoas. Claro que eu aceitei, tendo um colchão e um teto era mais do que o suficiente, com o resto eu me viraria depois. Enfim, esse _resto_ chegou agora.

Já completava 10 minutos que estava parada em frente à porta de número 250. Minha mão parecia estar derretendo de tão suada, e acho que seria fácil quebrar o puxador da mala de tão forte que eu o apertava. Claro, eu poderia estar bem melhor; não estaria tendo essa crise nervosa se eu ainda não soubesse que as duas pessoas com quem iria dividir o quarto são, na verdade, dois _homens_! Além do mais, ouvi boatos de que até hoje, não houve uma única pessoa que ficou por mais de um mês dividindo o mesmo quarto que eles.

E é nesse cenário vergonhosamente caótico que voltamos ao início: FALA SÉRIO, EU TO PIRANDO!

Ok senhorita Ex-Hyuuga Hinata, controle-se! Agora é aquela hora em que você levanta a cabeça, respira fundo, e arca com as consequências. Você quis assim, não foi? Certo. Eu realmente respirei fundo, fundo até demais, coloquei a mão soada na maçaneta, girando lentamente. Fechei meus olhos e só os abri quando tive certeza de que a porta estava destrancada e sem qualquer indício de ameaça; e quando espiei por um olho, acreditei fielmente ter errado de porta e acidentalmente entrado no depósito de lixo da república. Por Kami!, mas que bagunça é essa?

Ta explicado o motivo de ninguém ficar aqui por muito tempo e, um mês? Por favor, apresentem-me este guerreiro porque eu preciso abraçá-lo.

Empurrei um pouco mais a porta e dei de cara com roupas jogadas pelo chão, tinha de tudo; camisas, blusas, calças, meias e, a não! Aquilo é uma cueca? Senti meu rosto arder. Se não fosse pela minha falta de lugar pra ficar, já teria dado meia volta e corrido dali faz tempo.

— Estávamos esperando por você.

Por um segundo, achei que fosse a cueca quem estivesse falando. Em um sobressalto, olhei para frente e encontrei o verdadeiro dono da voz. Ele estava sentado na cama com um livro aberto a sua frente e, deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, havia outro rapaz de olhos fechados, provavelmente dormindo. Olhando-os mais atentamente – claro que dentro dos padrões da minha timidez – notei que eles eram muito parecidos.

— Es-estavam?

— Sim. – Ele sorriu e, _uau_! — Meu nome é Itachi, e o dele – Apontou para o garoto em seu colo. — é Sasuke.

— Ah, sim. Prazer. Meu nome é Hinata.

— Prazer, Hinata. Seja bem vinda, e sua cama está ali.

Olhei para onde ele apontou e não encontrei nada, na verdade, encontrei um guarda-roupa, mas sem o móvel em si. Havia uma montanha de roupas jogadas naquele canto, e eu não sabia dizer se elas estavam limpas ou sujas. Ok, ou eu estou cega, ou ele estava brincando com a minha cara.

Ouvi-o dar uma risada curta e baixa.

— Juro que tinha uma cama ali.

— Obrigada. – Sorri com os lábios colados. Sendo uma brincadeira ou não, aquele era o único lugar que eu tinha pra ficar, então acho bom eu encontrar uma cama embaixo daquele monte de pano!

Larguei minha mala em um canto e fui até as roupas; usando um pouco de força, fui jogando tudo o que via no chão; tive certa dificuldade com as milhares de cuecas espalhadas por ali, fala sério, quantas bundas aqueles caras tinham? Depois de alguns minutos, pude ver a minha preciosa cama dar sinal de vida e aparecer por entre as roupas.

Quando já estava tudo no chão, eu abri minha mala e retirei de lá alguns lençóis limpos – coisa rara naquele quarto – e cobri o colchão. Tirei minha blusa de frio, ficando com apenas uma regata e a calça jeans, e me joguei com vontade, deitando de bruços e desmaiando logo em seguida. Eu estava tão cansada, que nem o fato de ter mais duas pessoas no quarto foi capaz de me tirar o sono.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, para minha sorte ou azar, era fim de semana. Quando acordei, não vi nem a sombra do tal Itachi ou de Sasuke, o que significa que eu estava sozinha e perdida no meio daquela sujeira toda. Eles que me desculpem, mas eu tenho um <em>sério<em> problema com bagunça, não entendo com alguém possa viver rodeado de restos de comida e pó. E foi entrando no banheiro que tive a maior certeza da minha vida: esse lugar **precisa** ser arrumado!

Depois de trocar de roupa, fui até a área de limpeza e 'roubei' alguns utensílios que me seriam de grande ajuda. Subi de novo até o quarto, arregacei as mangas e comecei minha missão impossível.

A princípio, parecia mesmo impossível. Tive de colocar todas as roupas para lavar, já que eu não fazia ideia de qual estava limpa ou suja; a quantidade de lixo que encontrei deu para encher dois sacos enormes; meus braços ficaram doloridos de tanto esfregar o chão e tirar o pó dos móveis; sem contar que a quantidade de comida que encontrei em baixo das camas era suficiente para alimentar um país da África. O banheiro foi outro desafio que eu prefiro nem comentar. Ahh, como homens conseguem ser tão nojentos?

Quando terminei, nem consegui reconhecer o quarto de tão diferente que ficou. Descobri que além das camas, havia também um sofá, uma estante, uma mesa de computador, uma escrivaninha e, olhem só, um guarda-roupa! O piso era de madeira e as paredes cor de creme, a cortina era azul marinho e as janelas, por mais incrível que pareça, eram transparentes! Encontrei alguns quadros surrealistas e os pendurei na parede, limpei o espelho e guardei os sapatos. Com toda certeza, agora sim eu podia chamar aquilo de quarto.

Já era noite quando eu saí de um banho quente e demorado, e como não tinha mais nada para fazer, cacei alguma apostila na mala e comecei a estudar; gestão ambiental era algo que realmente me dava prazer e uma esperança de mundo melhor, muito diferente da monstruosa administração empresarial, coisa esta que o patriarca Hyuuga queria me ver cursar. Um desejo que não vai passar do sonho, eu lhe garanto. Sentei no sofá e, não me lembro muito bem em qual paragrafo estava, senti que o cansaço era maior do que eu imaginava, nessa altura, vi-me babando no estofado recém limpado.

* * *

><p><em>Passava da meia-noite quando a porta do quarto 250 foi aberta. Itachi e Sasuke tinham acabado de voltar de uma festa entre amigos e, como esperado, não se encontravam em um estado muito sóbrio. As luzes foram acesas pelo mais velho, o que causou um resmungo vindo de Sasuke ao sentir seus olhos arderem. Os passos de Itachi foram freados ao notar que tinham entrado no quarto errado, assustando-se pela limpeza incomum do local.<em>

_— O que aconteceu aqui? – Sasuke entrou olhando ao redor, sua sobrancelha levemente arqueada._

_Por impulso, Itachi voltou a olhar o número pendurado na madeira escura, tendo de confirmar que não estava tão bêbado ao ponto de esquecer onde ficava seu dormitório. Com a certeza de que estava no quarto 250, piscou algumas vezes para processar o que seus olhos viam._

_— Uau... – Sussurrou surpreso. — Nós temos um guarda-roupa!_

_O mais novo ignorou o comentário com um rodopiar de olhos. Ainda meio afetado, foi até o sofá, encontrando lá a figura adormecida de Hinata. Ela estava abraçada com sua apostila e tinha o rosto escondido pelos cabelos. Sasuke agachou a sua frente e retirou os fios negros, revelando a face levemente corada da garota - que parecia mais uma criança do que uma mulher de 20 anos._

_— Não acredito que foi ela quem fez isso._

_— Por que não? – Itachi agachou ao seu lado._

_— Ora, Itachi! Olhe bem, acha mesmo que ela faria uma coisa dessas?_

_O mais velho focou sua atenção em Hinata, correndo seu olhar por todo corpo adormecido da morena, e sorrindo quando voltou à face corada._

_— O que eu acho não importa. Mas se você reparar – Ele pegou a mão que estava sob a apostila — a ponta de todos os dedos estão cortadas e, olhe o nariz, está vermelho de tão irritado._

_Sasuke analisou-a por certo tempo; arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto se levantava._

_— Sua mania detalhista às vezes me assusta._

_Com uma risada baixa, Itachi enganchou seus braços ao redor de Hinata e a levantou do sofá, levando-a até a cama. Quando a acomodou, puxou o edredom e a cobriu, sentando em seguida na beira do colchão._

_Com mais calma, voltou a olhar para o quarto, admirando o trabalho que, supostamente, era de Hinata. Em todos os anos que ficou ali, nunca soube que aquele piso de madeira podia brilhar tanto, e achou graça quando notou poder ver seu reflexo nele._

_— Nii-san, onde estão nossas roupas? – Sasuke estava parado em frente ao guarda-roupa vazio, suas mãos estavam no quadril, aparentando impaciência._

_— Ela deve ter lavado._

_— Tudo? – Virou-se indignado._

_— Acho que sim._

_Ouviu um resmungo de Sasuke, que coçava sua nuca enquanto pensava no quê iria vestir depois do banho, não que precisasse de muito, apenas uma cueca já estava de bom tamanho._

_O gesto, mesmo automático e impaciente, de Sasuke, foi capaz de atrair para si a atenção do olhar ferino e atiçado de Itachi. Ele ainda estava sobre efeito da bebida, então não era preciso muito para despertar seu lado malicioso, principalmente quando o alvo tratava-se de seu inocente otouto. Deixando a garota adormecida de lado, ele levantou e foi em direção ao irmão, que ainda olhava indagante para o móvel vazio._

_— Você já olhou no banheiro? – Itachi aproximou-se, colocando suas mãos na cintura do menor._

_— E por que ela colocaria as roupas lá? – Sua voz tinha um tom de susto, já que não havia notado a aproximação repentina do irmão, mas logo ao sentir as mãos dele sobre si, a expressão surpresa foi tomada pelo sorriso sugestivo._

_Os lábios de Itachi roçaram a nuca alva a sua frente, sentindo o cheiro de colônia masculina e tabaco impregnar suas narinas; sorriu com a boa sensação que àquilo proporcionou em seu corpo. As mãos apertaram com ainda mais força a cintura de Sasuke, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro abafado._

_— E quem falou em roupas, otouto?_

_As mãos de Sasuke se espalmaram nas portas de madeira quando sentiu a pressão atrás de si aumentar; agora Itachi beijava sua nuca, descendo suas carícias pela parte que a camisa não cobria, a mão que antes lhe apertava, adentrou com rapidez no tecido de algodão, apalpando sua barriga. Sendo tomado pelas investidas de Itachi, Sasuke soltou um suspiro desejoso, levando uma de suas mãos para trás e prendendo seus dedos nos longos fios do irmão, o forçando à um maior contato._

_— Eu falei – Sussurrou com dificuldade — e acho que ela se esqueceu de algumas – Sorriu de olhos fechados, sentindo sua camisa ser erguida._

_— Sem problemas. – Itachi se distanciou o suficiente para poder arrancar a peça e jogá-la no chão. Foi neste curto tempo que Sasuke conseguiu virar-se e ficar de frente para o irmão, repetindo o movimento sem qualquer delicadeza para com a camisa preta que cobria-o._

_Antes que levassem a atenção às calças, Itachi voltou a prensá-lo contra o móvel, fazendo uma exclamação abafado sair do menor._

_— Se fizermos isso aqui, vamos acabar acordando a princesinha._

_Sasuke o olhou com certa indagação, estranhando a preocupação repentina do irmão, pois, até onde ele sabia, Itachi nunca ligou em "acordar" as outras pessoas - um dos bons motivos para ninguém nunca ficar naquele quarto -, entretanto, a necessidade de ambos era quase palpável; não perderia tempo questionando-o._

_Itachi sorriu e, com os dentes, puxou o lábio inferior do irmão._

_— Venha, otouto, hora do banho._

* * *

><p>Sentei na beira da cama e me espreguicei, levantando os braços até o ponto mais alto que pude, ouvi toda minha coluna estralar e dei um profundo bocejo. Não há nada melhor do que os rituais matutinos. Passei a mão pelos olhos, abrindo-os logo em seguida; meio afetada pelo sono, tive de ficar trinta segundos olhando para o quarto desconhecido, tentando lembrar onde estava meu tapete lilás e por quê tudo ali cheirava a desinfetante de frutas cítricas e colônica masculina.<p>

Soltei uma bufada baixa ao recordar o desastre que estava sendo minha vida; e como se fosse esta a deixa, senti todos os meus membros se contraírem doloridos. Não devia ter feito tanto esforço no dia anterior.

Levantei-me e fui cambaleando até o banheiro, sedenta por uma boa ducha despertadora. Abri a porta em um curto empurrão, o que quase me fez cair para trás de tanto susto.

Com as mãos apoiadas na pia e o corpo levemente inclinado em direção ao espelho, estava o garoto que dormia no dia em que cheguei, Sasuke, era esse seu nome, não era? De certa forma, esta seria uma boa oportunidade de nos cumprimentarmos e nos apresentarmos mais formalmente, é, realmente estaria tudo numa boa, mas ele tinha de estar SÓ DE CUECA?! Por Kami! Que tipo de "bom dia" é esse? Com um grito baixo, coloquei minhas mãos no rosto e tampei meus olhos, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem.

— O-onde estão s-suas roupas? – Perguntei meio tremula, sentindo que poderia desmaiar a qualquer segundo.

— Eu é quem pergunto. – A voz dele estava meio rouca e baixa, provavelmente também tinha acabado de acordar.

Abri uma fresta por entre os dedos, deixando visível apenas seu rosto pálido, ví-o fitar-me com certo tédio, o que deixou-me ainda mais intimidada.

— Ah, desculpe, eu as l-lavei – Sorri sem graça, reprimindo-me por ter sido tão inconveniente — Mas acho que já devem estar secas e...

— Dá pra fazerem menos barulho?

Um arrepio desagradável me atravessou toda a coluna, fazendo-me virar em um salto. Meu coração, já acelerado pelo susto, quase explodiu ao encontrar Itachi também seminu, com apenas uma cueca vermelha tampando suas partes. Isso é algum tipo de complô para ver-me desmaiar? Porque se for, ta dando muito certo.

Soltei outra exclamação ao tampar novamente meus olhos, ouvindo um resmungo de Itachi, que tinha as mãos na cabeça e uma expressão de dor. Com a outra mão tapei a boca, não devia ficar fazendo tanto barulho, afinal, provavelmente foram eles quem o acordou.

— Desculpa. É que eu... bem, sabe... Não estou acostumada a... hm...

— Ver um homem de cueca?

A voz de Sasuke veio de tão perto, que quase senti sua respiração em meu pescoço. Meio desesperada, fugi dali entre pulos. Saindo da porta do banheiro e parando próxima a minha cama, ofegante. Os dois me olhavam com curiosidade, e um certo humor, o que deixava claro que estavam se divertindo as minhas custas. E eu, que entes estava vermelha, agora quase explodia de vergonha. Apesar dos meus 20 anos, não queira imaginar que sou uma mulher cheia de experiência e pronta para suportar àquelas visões logo ao acordar, muito pelo contrário. Ex-Hyuuga Hinata não tem a menor noção de como as coisas funcionam.

Antes de presenciar qualquer outra cena constrangedora, virei-me em direção a mala ainda feita e tirei de lá uma pequena necessaire, onde guardava algumas tabelas de remédio; entre tantas, encontrei a que precisava e a segurei. Fechando os olhos com força, e tentando controlar o rubor – que eu sabia demorar a sair – volte-me aos rapazes, acreditando que eles ainda estavam em frente ao banheiro. Com a cabeça baixa, usufruindo da minha franja longa e sem corte para tampar meu rosto, estiquei os braços com o cachê de pílulas em minhas mãos.

— Aqui um... hn... remédio. É bom p-para dores de... c-cabeça.

Houve um silêncio terrível depois disso, tomei um gole de coragem e levantei a cabeça, espiando por um único olho o que estava acontecendo. Vi Sasuke encarando-me com a sobrancelha arqueada enquanto Itachi tinha um míudo sorriso. Este aproximou-se de mim e aceitou o medicamento, tomando-o delicadamente de minhas mãos.

— Obrigado, Hime.

H-Hime? Senti-me corar drasticamente, até o meu último fio de cabelo. Ouvi-o soltar uma risada baixa, o que me fez colocar as mãos sobre as bochechas, tentando esconder minha vergonha desnecessária e superinfantil.

━ E-eu vou pegar suas roupas – Se eu estava fugindo? Mas é claro que estava!

Não esperei uma resposta vinda deles, correndo de forma ridiculamente desesperada para a varando do dormitório, onde tinha estendido as roupas lavadas. Longe dos olhos negros e perfurantes que ambos os meus companheiros de quarto tinham, senti-me mais a vontade, enrolando o máximo possível para destender aquelas milhares de peças de roupa.

* * *

><p>Com o garfo, mexia sem a mínima vontade o prato a minha frente; estava na hora do almoço e a praça de alimentação fazia um ruído quase insuportável de tanta gente que se amontoava por ali. Tinha acabado de sair das cinco primeiras aulas do período matutino – sim, eu as amei, caso queira saber -, agora só me restava recuperar as forças para mais uma bateria durante a tarde. Bom, eu realmente deveria estar comendo, mas cadê a fome quando se mais precisa dela?<p>

— Fala sério, Kiba!

Ah, sim. Havia também meus amigos, àqueles cabeças ocas que me acompanham desde o primário e que eu não vivo sem, Kiba e Ino. Apesar do meu amor por eles, em muitas partes do dia eu tento ignorá-los, já que ambos não sabiam fazer outra coisa a não ser descutir – por isso digo, não é muito saudável manter dois gênios fortes em um mesmo metro quadrado. O que me deixava ainda mais propícia a ignorá-los, era saber que todo àquele bate boca desnecessário é, na verdade, o jeito deles flertarem entre si – sim, todos sabiam que depois de uma "discução", eles iam se "reconciliar" em cima de uma cama. Não, eles não namoravam, e_ai_ de quem diga que eles formavam um belo casal.

— Qual é, loira? Todo mundo ta apostando!

— Não que eu esteja interessada, mas... do que é que vocês estão falando?

— Ah, Hina! – A atenção de Kiba foi pra mim, sorrindo como se tivesse acabado de me notar — Quer participar da aposta?

— Que aposta? – Larguei o garfo ao lado do prato e apoiei minha cabeça na mão, não havia uma mízera entonação de curiosidade em minha voz.

— Oras! – Exclamou como se fosse óbvio — Sobre quanto tempo irá durar o novo colega de quarto dos irmãos Uchiha.

— Irmãos Uchiha? – Arqueei a sobrancelha — Quem são?

— HINATA! – Exasperou Ino, fazendo-me dar um pulo de susto na cadeira. Por que diaxos aquela garota estava gritando? — Como assim você não sabe quem são os irmãos Uchiha? Em que mundo você vive, criatura?

— Hn... Desculpe...?

— Os Uchiha, Hina! Aqueles deuses gregos sarados e maravilhosos, todo mundo os conhece! Já te falei deles tantas vezes! – É, talvez tenha falado, mas eu já comentei que tinha como hobbie ignorar boa parte do que meus amigos dizem? Então, a parte dos "deuses gregos sarados e maravilhosos" automaticamente entravam na lista. Não que eu queira ser incoveniente, só era mais forte do que eu — Eles são _os mais_, me espanta saber que existe alguém aqui que ainda não os conheça!

— Quanto exageiro, eles nem são tudo isso – Kiba fez uma careta de desdém, recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Ino. Ah... Esses dois... — Não me olhe com essa cara loirinha, se eles fossem tão perfeitos assim, não ficariam trocando de colegas de quarto como se trocassem de roupa.

— Isso não importa, ok? – Empinou o nariz, ignorando-o e voltando a me olhar empolgada — Certo, Hina, - Ela sussurrava, o que me fez inclinar um pouco em sua direção — quando eu terminar de falar, quero que você vire o mais discretamente possível para seu lado esquerdo, até conseguir enchergar duas mesas atrás de você. Lá, vai ter um grupo de cinco pessoa, os Uchiha são os únicos que não estão vestidos com o blusão do time de basquete.

Assenti lentamente, sentindo-me em uma espécie de missão super-importante e crucial. Sob o olhar entediado de Kiba, virei-me em câmera lenta para a esquerda, tentanto enchergar o lugar onde os tais irmãos _super famosos _estavam. Avistei a roda, avistei também os blusões negros com bordados de nuvens vermelhas, ok... Agora era só tentar enchergar o rosto dos que não usavam e... Ah, não!

Virei tão rápido que quase senti meu pescoço quebrar, provavelmente estava com a cara mais ridícula do universo – uma mistura de espanto, vergonha, descrença e surpresa, muita surpresa! – já que Ino e Kiba encaravam-me cheios de dúvida.

— Conseguiu ver?

— P-por acaso, v-vocês não estão falando d-do Sasuke e do I-Itachi, estão?

— Ah! – Ela sorriu — Então você já os conhece.

Sim, eles estavam. Agora eu tinha certeza de que parecia uma completa idiota, com a boca aberta e o rosto ardendo em vergonha; então era o _meu_ tempo no quarto dos "irmãos Uchiha" o motivo das apostas? Por Kami, e eu nem sabia que eles eram parentes, muito menos irmãos!

— Por que essa cara? – Kiba cruzou os braços — Não vá me dizer que também quer entrar pro fã-clube desses babacas metidos a anti-social?

— N-N-NÃO!

— Ora, Hina, por que está tão nervosa?

— É que... é que... – Enrolei meus dedos na barra da camisa, sem saber ao certo para onde olhar — Eu sou a... a nova c-colega de quarto d-deles.

— NAAANI?

* * *

><p>A notícia bombástica logo se espalhou e eu acabei por tornar-me o que eu sempre quis evitar ser: alvo de fofoca. Será que só o fato de titularem-me como "a incapaz, porém bonitinha, herdeira dos Hyuuga", já não era o suficiente? É, aparentemente não, já agora também tinha de aturar ser "a próxima vítima da misteriosa relação entre os irmãos Uchiha". Sinceramente? Já estou farta de sobrenomes famosos.<p>

Tentei - de várias formas - negar os "convites" para participar de grupos X's, não sei que tipo de poder aqueles dois tinham, mas sei que só de dividir o mesmo quarto que eles, automaticamente boa parte da faculdade quis me conhecer e me tornar integrante da sua lista de amigos. Fala sério, Kami-sama, que tipo de terrorista eu fui em minha outra vida pra merecer esse tipo de castigo?

Já estávamos na quinta-feira quando eu abri a porta do dormitório e cambaleei feito uma múmia em direção a cama. Havia acabado que recusar mais uma proposta de entrevista para o Jornal Universitário, esta feita pelos estudantes em estágio da área. Se antes eu achava que ninguém ficava neste quarto por causa da sujeira, ou pelas visões matutinas, agora eu, com certeza, podia descartar todas essas hipóteses e definir aquela perseguição quase doentia como o real motivo. Ah, se eu não tivesse um mísero orgulho para preservar, certamente já teria voltado correndo para os braços frios e desconfortáveis do papai Hyuuga.

— Ei, Hime, está me ouvindo?

Levantei minha cabeça ao ouvir Itachi chamar-me, àquela altura, já havia acostumado com o "Hime" vindo dele. Notei-o sentado em sua cama, enquanto Sasuke estava deitado de um jeito desleixado no sofá negro. Senti minhas bochechas avermelharem-se por não tê-los percebidos na hora em que entrei.

— Desculpe, o quê disse? – Levantei meu corpo, sentando-me sobre os joelhos.

— Você, está tudo bem?

— S-sim, só um pouco cansada.

Vi Sasuke levar sua atenção à mim, fazendo-me baixar os olhos. Diferente de Itachi, achava-o tão intimidador.

— Qual faculdade você cursa, mesmo?

— G-gestão ambiental.

— Hn – Ele pareceu considerar a resposta, olhando-me logo após — Então é por isso que está aqui?

— Nani?

— Seu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, não? – Olhei-o espantada, c-como ele sabe? Não me lembro de ter revelado meu sobrenome à eles. Sem vê-lo abalar-se com minha surpresa, apenas confirmei com a cabeça — Hyuuga é uma família famosa, seus olhos a denunciaram. E eu, por ser um Uchiha, reconheço o quão desagradável deve ser fugir da área empresarial e ir para algo como gestão ambiental. Acredito que o Hyuuga-san não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com sua escolha.

— Ah... é – Olhei para minhas mãos, mordendo os lábios inconscientemente — Ele ficou uma fera.

— Acredito. Com a gente não foi diferente – Itachi comentou, chamando minha atenção — Era para eu ser o futuro dono das empresas Uchiha, mas já estou no último ano de direito, e Sasuke...

— Eu tive de pegar o cargo dele, – Dizia, olhando para o teto, sem demonstrar emoções — administração. Mas optei por arquitetura de última hora. Segundo ano, já.

Assenti como quem ouve atentamente, captando aquelas informações e sentido-as como se fossem minhas. Realmente, os pais deles não devem ter aceitado tão facilmente. Ambos os irmãos estavam fora da área empresarial; posso até imaginar meu pai arrancando os cabelos se isso acontecesse com ele. Mas, de certa forma, isso aconteceu, não foi?

— Entendo... – Suspirei longamente — Então vocês foram... "expulsos" de casa?

Contraí meu corpo ao vê-los encarar-me ao mesmo tempo, tinham suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma expressão interrogativa.

— Expulsos? Oh, não! – Itachi riu baixo — Eles reclamaram, mas não chegaram a esse ponto. Estamos aqui porque queremos.

Certo, sou só eu que estou sentindo essa atmosfera desconfortável?

— Por que? Você... foi?

— Hn... – Desviei meus olhos de Sasuke e voltei a fitar minhas mãos, mexia-as de forma nervosa — m-mais ou menos.

Por reflexo, vi-os se entreolharem e compartilharem uma reflexão silenciosa. Não evitei corar, sentindo àquele desconforto ainda mais forte.

— Deve estar sendo difícil para você, não, Hime?

— N-nem tanto, meu pai e-está bravo, mas não vai durar para s-sempre – É no que eu acredito, pelo menos.

— Não estamos falando disso. – Não? Levantei minha cabeça, olhando o Uchiha mais novo com curiosidade — Você sabe, sobre ficar sendo perseguida.

Oh! Então eles sabiam? Eu queria poder negar este fato também, mas não era tão fácil quanto dizer que meu pai tinha _compaixão_. Ser alvo de olhares e comentários era algo que realmente me incomodava. Poderia revelar este detalhe à eles?

— Não se preocupe, nós resolveremos isso pra você.

Itachi tinha um pequeno sorriso, que considerei amigável. "Resolver"? Eles podiam fazer isso também? Bom, de qualquer forma, o motivo de estar sendo amolada era de total e completamente culpa deles – sinto-me mal por culpá-los tão facilmente -, então nada mais justo que eles concertem, sim?

Fiz um breve aceno de concordância, murmurando um pequeno, porém audível, "obrigado", que por pouco não foi abafado pelo bocejo de Sasuke. Este levantou-se do sofá, espreguiçando os braços e indo em direção ao armário, pegando lá sua toalha pendurada em uma das portas e um conjunto de roupas limpas, indo em silêncio até o banheiro e fechando a porta deste.

Durante o curto período que mantive-me neste quarto, descobri um detalhe importante: Sasuke é extremamente vaidoso, um perfeito metrossexual, e se eu queria manter o equilíbrio do local, a única coisa a fazer era aceitar as excentricidades do moreno, como esperá-lo ser o primeiro a tomar banho – o que fazia três vezes por dia – e tentar me virar com o pequeno espaço que sobrava no armário acima da pia para guardar meus utensílios, já que mais da metade era ocupado por coisas dele. Itachi era mais desleixado e flexível, usando como seu apenas o perfume – que cá entre nós, era um dos mais deliciosos que já senti –, seu desodorante, um pente e um shampoo, de resto, ele dividia com Sasuke – que resmungava abertamente quando o via deixar sua espuma de barbear jogada pela pia.

Outro detalhe importante, mas que ainda não estou habituada, é o fato deles sempre dormirem usando somente roupas íntimas. Lembra-se da minha primeira manhã junto à eles? Então, aquela cena repete-se todos os dias.

* * *

><p>Soube que muitas pessoas ficaram decepcionadas quando me viram passar a 4ª semana junto aos irmãos Uchiha. Ou seja, já havia feito um mês que dividíamos o mesmo quarto e, consequentemente, muitas pessoas perderam suas apostas.<p>

Pergunto-me se isso seria motivo para preparar uma comemoração especial, ou algo relacionado, já que hoje, logo ao acordar, Itachi pediu-me para tentar chegar o mais rápido possível no quarto depois da aula, pois ele e Sasuke precisavam dizer-me algumas coisas. Preciso comentar que isso me deixou angustiada?

Durante todo o dia fiquei tentando pensar em algo que pudesse tê-los aborrecido; será que foi por ter chamado a atenção de Sasuke quando esse deixou suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto? Ou quando pedi para Itachi não deixar restos de pizza em cima da escrivaninha? Será, talvez, que foi por tê-los bronqueado quando chegaram 100% bêbados depois de uma festa? Se bem que, foram eles os culpados de me ter feito passar a noite em claro, cuidando para que não engasgassem com seus próprios gorfos. Por esse ponto, deveriam ter me agradecido – e confesso, no dia seguinte, me agradeceram.

Eu também parei de "gritar" todas as manhãs ao vê-los seminus, sim, pessoas, Ex-Hyuuga Hinata conseguiu superar esse detalhe! Acordar com Sasuke e Itachi de cueca tornou-se tão rotineiro, que não tinha mais como me aborrecer. Sobre o "Ex-Hyuuga", ainda era um fato, não considerava-me mais uma Hyuuga, e se não fosse pelos meus olhos cor-de-nada, eu poderia até afirmar que não tinha envolvimento com a família; soube por meio de ligações de minha irmã, que ela, junto ao meu primo, iriam tomar o "meu lugar" na chefia da empresa. Aposto que Hiashi está muito satisfeito.

Sasuke e Itachi praticamente me acolheram; com seus jeitos únicos, trataram-me como se eu fizesse parte de uma família que nunca pude ter, agradeço-lhes tanto a isso. Confesso que ainda fico sem graça na presença deles, já que Itachi não controla seu poder de charme galanteador e Sasuke, mesmo sendo quieto, às vezes me surpreendia com aparições repentinas e olhares penetrantes.

O sinal do fim das aulas soou, e em poucos minutos, já estava ofegante em frente à porta 250. Uma pequena nostalgia tomou-me ao relembrar a primeira vez que estive alí, tão nervosa e apreensiva quanto, mas agora, sabia que o que eu mais queria, era poder ficar naquele quarto até meu último ano, não sair correndo e fugir. Entrei com passos calculados, surpreendendo-me ao encontrar o quarto vazio.

Joguei minha pequena bolsa no sofá preto, olhando ao redor atrás de vestígios dos Uchiha; olhei para a varanda e percebi que havia uma fresta aberta, andei até lá e coloquei a cabeça para fora, dando de encontro com ambos debruçados sobre a mureta, olhando para o campus arborizado da faculdade, Sasuke compartilhava um cigarro com o irmão, que deu uma longa tragada e logo devolveu ao menor.

━ Ano... Queriam falar comigo?

Eles rapidamente viraram suas cabeças em minha direção, deixando-me inconscientemente corada. Itachi sorriu, para depois soprar a nicotina de seus pulmões e ir em minha direção, colocando a mão sobre minha cabeça, bagunçando meu cabelo.

━ Olá, Hime. Como foi seu dia?

━ Hn, poderia ter sido melhor, se não tivesse me deixado tão curiosa – Olhei-o com um pequeno bico proposital, pela tortura mental que fez-me passar, e por ter-me descabelado.

Ele riu, daquele jeito que fazia derreter qualquer garota e torná-lo um ícone. Comigo, porém, fazia-o parecer um pouco mais "humano", não como um "deus grego inalcançável".

━ Certo, certo. Vamos entrar?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, retirando-a do vão e abrindo mais a porta de correr. Sasuke ficou por mais tempo, pois teve de apagar o cigarro, mas ao fazê-lo, também entrou, lançando-me um pequeno sorriso de cumprimento, que retribuí com um tímido "olá".

Sentei no chão de madeira desprovido de carpetes, cruzando minhas pernas e olhando atentamente para os irmãos, que sentaram no sofá negro, à minha frente.

━ E então? – Perguntei curiosa, percebendo que todos já estavam confortáveis e seus lugares.

━ E então... – Itachi apoiou suas costas no estofado, abrindo os braços e colocando-os sobre o encosto, o olhar dos irmãos se cruzaram rapidamente, e com um aceno de Sasuke, ele continuou ━ você já se perguntou o motivo de ninguém nunca ficar nesse quarto por muito tempo?

Fiz um leve maneio de concordância com a cabeça, na verdade, sempre me perguntava isso, mas nunca tinha coragem de perguntar à eles, seria inconveniente demais, não? Olhei para Sasuke, que baixou seu tronco, apoiando os braços nos joelhos, deixando seu rosto um pouco mais próximo ao meu.

━ E faz alguma ideia de qual seja a resposta?

━ N-não – Neguei baixo, fitando-o curiosa. Na verdade, tinha várias hipóteses em minha lista, mas não podia considerá-las tão graves assim, não agora que conhecia-os melhor.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto, sua marca registrada e capaz de atrair a atenção de qualquer um ao seu redor, quando queria, Sasuke sabia ser extremamente irresistível. Sua mão pousou na minha bochecha, esquentando-a automaticamente com um carinho rápido. São coisas como essas que fazia de Sasuke alguém tão surpreendente.

━ Nunca reparou nada estranho entre nós? – Pelo seu tom, soube que falava de si e de Itachi, olhei para o mais velho, que tinha um sorriso ao encarar-me, arqueei a sobrancelha em completa ignorancia, negando mais uma vez com a cabeça.

Sasuke voltou a levantar seu tronco, retirando sua mão de meu rosto e a apoiando em sua perna; ao encostar no sofá, a mão de Itachi rodeou seus ombros, puxando-o levemente para mais perto de si.

━ Hime, eu e Sasuke, nós somos, hnn... – Pareceu pensar, sorrindo ao encontrar a palavra certo ━ somos amantes.

Hm, só isso? Fiquei encarando-o por um longo tempo, tentando entender o que ele quis dizer. Amantes? Dos tipos que... se amam? Certo, que pensamento vago, eles são irmãos, claro que se amam. Inclinei minha cabeça, deixando nítido que não havia entendido.

━ Amantes, Hinata – Sasuke repetiu, tentando ver se minha expressão clareava, senti-me tão lerda ━ Nós nos namoramos.

Namoravam? ... Oh! _Esse_ _tipo_ de amante?

Inconscientemente, senti meus olhos se arregalarem a medida que minha boca se abria, então eles eram... gays? Meu rosto provavelmente já estava inteiro vermelho, não saberia explicar exatamente por quê. Não tinha nada contra gays, na verdade, achava tais casais tão fofos e agradáveis que sempre quis conhecer um; talvez estava em choque por nunca ter percebido isso, ou porque...

━ Mas... v-vocês são i-irmãos – Senti que fiquei ainda mais vermelha, provavelmente estava da cor das marcas de Kiba.

━ Sim, somos – Itachi comentou, sem qualquer emoção em sua voz ━ Isso te incomoda?

Se incomodava? Oras, por que _me_ incomodaria? Eu sou apenas uma colega de quarto, minhas opiniões não importavam, mas, sinceramente, este detalhe – mesmo chocante e inédito – não me afetava. Talvez seja por já ter sentido uma paixão platônica por meu primo Neji, o que não deixa de ser um incesto, ou porque gostava tanto de ambos os irmãos, que o modo como eles se relacionavam, pouco me importava.

━ Não, – Disse, com um pequeno sorriso tímido, já conseguindo absorver as informações ━ desculpe, só fiquei surpresa.

Peguei-os me encarando, estavam surpresos pela minha resposta? Novamente vi-me de cabeça inclinada, sem entender o que eles queriam dizer com aqueles olhares fixos.

━ E-eu disse algo e-errado?

━ Não, Hime... É só que, você reagiu de um jeito diferente.

━ Nani?

━ Sempre quando revelávamos isso, as pessoas ficavam nos olhando como se fossemos monstros, e logo depois saiam correndo pedindo para mudar de quarto. Mas você... Bem, você sorriu – Sasuke parecia empolgado, o que me fez querer rir.

━ Ora, – Sorri, olhando para ambos, um leve rubor aparecia em minhas bochechas ━ eu gosto de vocês, e vocês se gostam, só porque não são vistos como "normais", não quer dizer que são pessoas más, sim?

Os braços de Itachi logo se afastaram dos ombros do irmão, se aproximando de mim e colocando suas mãos em meu rosto, fazendo-me olhá-lo fundo nos olhos.

━ Não sabe como dizer isso me deixa aliviado – Ele sorria, pude sentir o seu cheiro de menta tomar-me o olfato ━ Eu também gosto de você, quero dizer, nós gostamos de você, Hime. É como uma bonequinha que nos faz querer te cuidar e proteger, entende?

Coloquei minhas mãos por cima das dele, fechando os olhos para senti-lo, aspirei profundamente seu perfume, deixando um sorriso bobo aparecer em meus lábios.

━ Obrigada.

━ Nós quem agradecemos – Ouvi Sasuke dizer próximo a minha esquerda, levei minha mão até ele, vendo-o segurá-la e depositar ali um leve beijo, enquanto Itachi beijava minha testa. Senti uma enorme vontade de abraçá-los, mas creio que se fizesse isso, começaria a chorar e, bem, não estava disposta a ter tantas emoções em um único dia.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte acordei tão leve, que quase sentia-me flutuar. Sasuke saía do banho com uma toalha no ombro e as calças caindo, Itachi se espreguiçava, usando sua costumeira cueca cor vermelha. Dei-lhes bom dia com um sorriso, indo direto para o banheiro.<p>

As aulas continuaram normais, e a relação com meus "colegas de quarto", tornaram-se tão fortes, que não via-me mais sem a companhia deles. Era como se morássemos juntos, não tinha como não se apegar.

Ino e Kiba continuavam sendo os amigos fiéis e cabeças ocas que eu sempre amei, não revelei à eles sobre a relação entre Sasuke e Itachi, era óbvio que ninguém alí sabia - e se sabia, mantinha em segredo -, então nada mais evidente do que eu manter-me calada.

Passaram-se os meses, recebi ligações de casa, pedindo para que fosse fazê-los uma visita; eu fui, almoçamos juntos, eu, papai e Hanabi, conversamos sobre como andam as coisas, e "fizemos as pazes", um alívio enorme tomou meu coração, como se uma pedra tivesse saído de minhas costas e, agora, tudo parecia seguir nos eixos; mas, mesmo com o convite para voltar a morar em minha casa, decidi negar e permanecer na república. Descobri que, sem perceber, lá acabou por tornar-se meu novo conceito de _casa_.

Quando percebi, já estávamos em novembro. As aulas estavam acabando e eu logo entraria para o segundo ano de gestão ambiental, Sasuke iria para o terceiro de arquitetura e Itachi...

━ Não queria que fosse embora – Choraminguei baixinho.

━ Mas eu vou me formar, Hime, não posso mais ficar aqui – Ele alisou meu cabelo, fazendo-me um cafuné.

Estávamos no sofá do dormitório, Sasuke mantinha-se sentado, com um livro em mãos estudando para as provas finais, Itachi encostava suas costas nele, e eu ajeitei-me por entre suas pernas, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, sentindo-o descer e subir de acordo com sua respiração.

━ Eu sei, mas... Eu só não queria que fosse – Afundei meu rosto na camisa negra, aspirando inconscientemente seu perfume. Ele riu roucamente.

━ Sasuke vai continuar aqui, com você. Não tem com quê se preocupar.

Levantei meus olhos, inclinando minha cabeça para conseguir enxergar o mais novo, Sasuke tinha um óculos de leitura pendendo no nariz, sorria levemente e piscou para mim ao ver-me encarando-o.

━ É, tem razão – Sorri, corando ━ Mas você sabe, não será a mesma coisa.

━ Sim, Hime, sim – Ele alisou minhas bochechas e enrolou o dedo em um fio que não se prendia ao coque desleixado ━ eu sei.

* * *

><p>Já era noite da festa de formatura. Todo mundo, ou a grande maioria, estava no salão principal da universidade; muitos formandos, de diversos cursos, estavam curtindo sua última noite junto aos seus colegas. Eu fui convidada por Itachi, mas sentiria-me uma intrusa lá, pois ele iria comemorar junto à seus amigos, que eram em comuns aos de Sasuke, e eu ficaria como uma estátua sem saber o quê fazer.<p>

E outra, eu nem gostava de festas.

Era 23 horas quando eu tinha acabado de secar meu cabelo e estava prestes a ir deitar-me. Provavelmente, Itachi e Sasuke gostariam de ter uma "noite" para se despedirem, então eu aproveitaria para ir dormir antes deles chegarem, assim evitaria estragar a diversão. Sim, eu sabia que eles faziam _isso_ enquanto eu dormia, não que já os tenha visto/ouvido, foram eles mesmos quem me contaram quando um súbito ataque de curiosidade fez-me perguntar. Desde então, todas as noite, eu ia dormir o mais cedo possível e usava tampões para não acordar e sentir-me constrangida ao presenciá-los em algo tão íntimo.

Já com os tampões, desliguei as luzes do quarto e engatinhei pela cama até entrar em baixo das cobertas; estávamos no inverno, e mesmo que os quartos tenham aquecedores, eu sempre me lotava de cobertores por ter a famosa "crise do pé gelado".

Um peso sobre mim fez-me acordar sobressaltada, abri os olhos cheios de susto e tentei enxergar no meio da penumbra; a luz repentinamente foi acesa, revelando um Itachi jogando sobre minha cama, olhando-me fixamente. Sasuke estava próximo a porta fechada, com o dedo pressionando o interruptor. Tirei meus tampões.

━ O que houve? – Questionei, sem o mínimo sono. Olhei para o rádio relógio, 2 da manhã.

━ O que pensa que está fazendo? – Itachi tinha uma careta engraçada.

━ Dormindo(?)

━ Ora essa, e nossa festa de despedida, Hime? – Dava para perceber, nitidamente, que o Uchiha não estava em um estado muito sóbrio. Agora mesmo, falava com um pequeno bico aborrecido, eu ri.

━ E faremos uma festa? – Olhei para Sasuke, que sorriu ao confirmar com a cabeça; ele levantou a outra mão, revelando uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica – nem me pergunte o nome, eu não faço ideia ━ O que pretendem fazer com isso?

━ Te embebedar, obviamente – Sasuke também não estava muito consciente, ele sorria demais.

Olhei de um para o outro, deixando bem claro que o quê eles queriam fazer não era algo que eu esteja de acordo. Me embebedar? Por favor, eu não como nem bombom de licor, quem dera beber o líquido esquisito daquela garrafa.

━ Nem ouse negar, mocinha – Itachi aproximou seu rosto do meu ━ Eu estou indo embora, exijo que comemore comigo.

━ M-mas, eu preciso beber?

━ Sim, Hime. A garrafa inteira – Ele sorriu, me desafiando.

━ Itachi, eu não vou fazer isso – Curvei minha sobrancelha, cruzando os braços sobre o peito ━ Não posso beber uma garrafa inteira!

Me assustei quando ele se levantou de repente, jogando todas as cobertas no chão e me puxando da cama.

━ Meia garrafa, então? – Ele me virou, abraçando-me por trás e me guiando em direção ao Sasuke, que balançava a garrafa em uma das mãos.

━ Qual é a de vocês? Não vou beber isso.

Sasuke se aproximou, juntando seu corpo ao meu e freando os passos de Itachi, deixando-me prensada por entre seus abdomens; Itachi tinha os braços atravessados sobre minha barriga, segurando-me; sua boca ficava um pouco acima da minha orelha, então podia sentir sua respiração fazer-me coceguinhas. Já Sasuke colocou sua mão livre em meu queixo, levantando meu rosto em sua direção; sem que eu pudesse prever seus movimentos, ele colou seus lábios aos meus, beijando-me como se estivesse a saborear o gosto da minha boca.

━ Você é doce, Hinata – Disse com rouquidão charmosa, ao separar nossos lábios ━ Ficaria deliciosa com um pouco de Tequila.

Senti todo meu rosto esquentar, Sasuke tinha acabado de beijar-me? Arregalei os olhos, sem saber o que fazer; não que eu realmente queira fazer algo. Sentir seus lábios contra os meus era algo agradável, tentador, desejoso, diria até viciante. Sussurrei uma exclamação quando Itachi começou a beijar minha orelha, descendo até a nuca, retirando com delicadeza os fios que me cobriam a pele.

━ O-o que vocês estão f-fazendo? – Perguntei com os olhos fechados, arrepiando-me com a sessação que agora vinham dos lábios atrás de mim.

━ Comemorando – Sasuke sussurrou em meu ouvido, do outro lado de onde Itachi criava trilhos de carícias.

A mão de Sasuke continuou em meu queixo, assim como sua boca voltou a roçar a minha; a abri automaticamente, junto dos olhos, que ainda queriam acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo; Sasuke se distanciou um pouco, erguendo a garrafa na outra mão.

━ Não vai mesmo querer?

Olhei para a garrafa, tentando me concentrar nela enquanto sentia a mão de Itachi adentrar na camisa do meu pijama; suspirei desejosa, quase delirante, abrindo a boca em um pequeno círculo. Sasuke riu e se aproximou, inclinando o gargalo da garrafa para que eu conseguisse beber.

Primeiro senti um gosto amargo e forte descer-me pelo estômago, depois uma quentura que me subiu pela garganta, avermelhando ainda mais minhas bochechas, algumas gotas escaparam-me da boca e escorreram até pingar sobre meu peito coberto. Sasuke inclinou-se, lambendo o rastro da bebida desde a ponta do meu queixo até chegar em minha boca, passando a língua por lá e sentindo o novo sabor.

━ Definitivamente, deliciosa – Sussurrou, com os lábios ainda colado aos meus.

Gemi sem querer quando Itachi alcançou meu seio, circulando-o e massageando-o com sua mão; Sasuke criou rastros pela quina da minha boca até o pescoço, lambendo e dando leves mordidas em algumas regiões. Vi-me obrigada a apoiar meus braços no moreno a minha frente, sentindo-me incapaz de sustentar-me sozinha; algo praticamente impossível quando se tem os irmãos Uchiha a lhe distribuir carícias mutuamente.

Quando os beijos de ambas as partes cessaram, eu tive forças para abrir meus olhos, encontrando ao meu lado direito, o rosto de Sasuke e Itachi bem próximos um do outro, o mais velho inclinou sua cabeça, captando os lábios de Sasuke e dando-lhe um leve puxão; quando percebi, estava prensada entre um beijo lascivo e desejoso. Inconscientemente, passei a língua pelos lábios, excitando-me com a visão tão próxima dos dois se saboreando.

Deslizei minhas mãos pelo corpo de Sasuke, sentindo sua musculatura rija por entre meus dedos, fui até sua mão, pegando de lá a garrafa – que agora eu sabia ser de Tequila. Quando a puxei, o beijo entre ambos foi separado, sorri com uma expressão desejosa, levando o gargalo da garrafa até minha boca e sentindo o líquido ferver em minha garganta.

━ Calma lá, mocinha – Itachi me parou, pegando a garrafa para si ━ Ainda temos uma noite inteira para beber.

Ele esticou seu braço, deixando a bebida sobre a escrivaninha e logo voltando sua atenção para meu corpo. Itachi deslizou até a barra da minha camisa, puxando-a lentamente para cima; Sasuke o ajudou, distraindo-me com beijos curtos e rápidos.

Logo vi-me sem a peça importuna, Sasuke também se livrou da regata negra, assim como Itachi da camisa vermelha; mesmo tendo presenciado aqueles corpos todos os dias, nada se comparava a sensação que dominava-me naquele instante; um fogo borbulhando em meu estômago, um formigamento nos braços e pernas e um pulsar no baixo ventre. Era como se meu corpo estivesse completamente entregue à eles.

Sasuke voltou a grudar-se em mim, levando sua boca até meu mamilo já rijo, estimulou-o com sua língua, o que fez voltar-me a apoiar meu corpo no dele; comecei a soltar baixos gemidos, mordendo os lábios para conter as milhares ondas de prazer.

Itachi dava-me mordidas no lóbulo da orelha, enquanto encaminhava sua mão até o elástico da minha calça de dormir, adentrando-a sem qualquer dificuldade. Contraí meu corpo ao sentí-lo tocar em minha parte íntima, estimulando-a com seus dedos ágeis e esperientes. Curvei meu corpo para trás, tocando inconscientemente em seu membro, preso pela calça jeans e a cueca - que eu já sabia a cor - sentindo-o pulsar contra mim.

Houve uma pausa de Sasuke, que pegou uma certa distância para retirar as calças, deixando-a cair inerte até seus pés, a cueca vinho marcava densamente seu contorno já ereto, fazendo-me prensar os lábios e corar com a visão; Sasuke sorriu de canto, voltando a se aproximar e tomar-me os lábios. Puxei seus fios com certa força, excitando-me ao ouvir o gemido rouco que ele deu.

Itachi parou os movimentos e levou suas mãos até o elástico da minha calça, abaixando-a junto com a calcinha; tal sensação de nudez fez-me enrubescer, mas a vontade e o desejo eram tão superiores a mísera timidez, que agarrei com mais força nos fios de Sasuke, pressionando propositalmente minha coxa desnuda em seu membro ainda coberto.

Junto ao suspiro de Sasuke, veio o meu ao sentir o Uchiha mais velho deslizar sua boca pelas minhas costas, deixando por lá beijos rápidos, mordidas leves, alguns chupões e os apertos que suas mãos faziam. Ele escorregou até prensar suas mãos em minhas coxas, distribuindo as mesmas carícias em minhas nádegas.

Sem prévio aviso, Itachi levantou-se e me pegou no colo, separando-me de Sasuke e levando-me até a mesa da escrivaninha, jogando de lá as apostilas e folhas, e deitando-me sem qualquer resistência na madeira gelada.

━ O que vai fazer? – Perguntei interessada.

━ Hina-Hime, você já fez um bodyshot?

Neguei com a cabeça, olhando atenta para a garrafa recém pega pelo Uchiha mais novo, Sasuke olhava-me com um sorriso, cravando seus buracos negros em meu corpo completamente nu. Isto deveria ter feito-me corar, mas ao contrário do que imaginei, senti a necessidade de ser tocada por ele.

━ Quer que eu faça em você? – Ele olhou-me nos olhos, ouvindo de mim um miado de concordância.

Sasuke não demorou a virar a garrafa e deixou o líquido cair sobre meus peitos e barriga, um choque térmico fez-me soltar um gemido, aquilo estava realmente gelado; mas para o meu prazer, logo a língua quente de Sasuke começou a aquecer-me, lambendo com vontade a bebida em meu corpo. Senti sua língua percorrer minha barriga lentamente, rodear meu umbigo e subir até o vale entre meus seios, sugando ali tudo o que encontrava. Meus gemidos foram engolidos pelos lábios de Itachi, que descobri ter gosto de álcool e balas de menta, uma mistura que fez-me querer saboreá-lo pelo resto da noite.

Ainda com a língua presa em meu corpo, Sasuke abandonou meus peitos e voltou a descer, criando um caminho perigoso até meu baixo ventre. Suas investidas fizeram todos os meus pelos se arrepiar, e soltei um gemido sôfrego contra os lábios de seu irmão quando sentí-o pousar em minha intimidade, delirando pelo contato com sua língua.

Itachi se separou de mim, dando-me a chance de gemer mais alto pelas carícias tão excitantes; ele passou a mão em meu rosto, contornando seu formato, enquanto meus olhos era fendas de prazer; ele sorria para mim, aprecia admirar as caretas que eu fazia.

━ Você já a enxugou, otouto? – Itachi voltou-se para o irmão, que parou os movimentos para respondê-lo.

━ Estou tendo dificuldades aqui embaixo – Pude ver seu sorriso ludibrioso ao apoiar-me nos cotovelos, Sasuke sabia mesmo ser irresistível, mas nem por isso deixei um leve rubor me tomar; ainda precisava de mais Tequila.

Sem pensar, peguei a garrafa da mão de Sasuke e bebi mais alguns goles, voltando a deixar rastros do líquido se perder pelo meu corpo. Desta vez, fora o mais velho quem lambeu a gotas, fazendo-me suspirar mais algumas vezes; a consciência esvaia-se com rapidez.

_Ao terminar de limpá-la, Itachi voltou a colocá-la em seus braços e a sentou em sua cama, Sasuke foi até eles, ficando ambos de frente para a Hyuuga._

_━ Beijem-se – Ela pediu, com um sorriso matreiro._

_Os dois rapazes de entreolharam, virando em de frente para o outro e colando seus corpos pelo puxão que Itachi deu no corpo do menor; em provocação, o mais velho passou a roçar sua boca na de Sasuke, vendo-o sorrir pelo contato limitado e tentador. O beijo começou com selinhos breves, até Sasuke entrelaças seus dedos na nuca de Itachi e aproximá-lo para algo mais sério._

_Hinata tinha os olhos fixos nos dois irmãos, sentindo uma excitação inexplicável ao vê-los tão juntos. Cheia de desejo, ela se levantou e aproximou-se dos dois, que ao percebê-la, a puxou contra seus corpos, compartilhando com ela o sabor de ambos tinham simultaneamente. Certamente, ela nunca encontraria sabores melhores que aqueles._

_Enquanto se beijavam, as mãos de Hinata foram levadas até as cuecas de ambos, contornando de forma curiosa os membros por cima do tecido elástico. Sasuke soltou um gemido rouco ao senti-la massageá-lo, separando-se do beijo triplo com um sorriso insinuoso e um brilho felino nos orbes negros; tocou com leve pressão no clítoris de Hinata, que gemeu alto contra os lábios de Itachi._

_Com ajuda, Hinata conseguiu retirar-lhes as cuecas, finalmente tendo em mãos algo que ela sabia ser capaz de enlouquecê-la de prazer. Itachi separou-se do beijo, virando a morena contra ele e deixando-a de frente para Sasuke, as mãos pequenas da Hyuuga foram para o ombro do mais novo, que aproveitou-se da aproximação e a penetrou com um dedo, o gemido acanhado o excitou ainda mais, acelerando seus movimentos._

_Enquanto Sasuke proporcionava boas sensações à Hinata, Itachi distanciou-se minimamente, apreciando com olhos cheios de satisfação as pessoas que mais amava rubras de prazer; passou a língua pelos lábios, voltando a aproximar-se do casal, porém indicando sua atenção à seu querido otouto. Mordeu-lhe a parte do ombro onde as mãos de Hinata não cobria, contornando com as mãos o formato do corpo do Uchiha mais novo, até chegar e segurar firmemente no quadril deste, proporcionando-lhe uma pressão única._

_Itachi esticou um de seus braços; alcançando o criado mudo logo atrás de si, abriu a última gaveta e retirou de lá seu lubrificante, abriu a pequena tampa e despejou o gel em suas mãos e depois nas costas de seu irmão, vendo-o contrair-se pelo contato gélido; com um riso sádico, viu o lubrificante escorrer-lhe as costas e descer até o contorno da bunda empinada a sua frente, com as mãos, Itachi espalhou o líquido pelo local, inserindo um dedo e fazendo Sasuke gemer rouco. Começou um movimento lento e prazeroso, logo inserindo um segundo dedo ao perceber o acômodo de Sasuke._

_━ Sa..su..ke – Os gemidos de Hinata eram afetados pela respiração acelerada, causada pela estimulação rápida que o moreno fazia em si; os olhos dela já estavam fechados de tesão ━ Por... favor._

_Atendendo aos pedidos, Sasuke sorriu antes de captar os lábios doces de Hinata em um beijo e levá-la até a parede mais próxima, prensando-a nela. Itachi havia separado-se para pegar as camisinhas em sua carteira, mas logo voltou a se aproximar de ambos, dando a Sasuke um dos preservativos já desembalado._

_Apressado, o Uchiha vestiu a proteção e juntou-se a Hinata, segurou em suas coxas, ajudando-a a levantar as pernas e tirá-la do chão, usando seu próprio corpo e a parede como apoio. Sasuke penetrou-a com leveza, vendo-a morder os lábios e fechar os olhos com força, tentando acostumar-se com o volume extra dentro de si. Quando ele a preencheu por completo, parou e analisou seu rosto, esperando até vê-la abrir os olhos brancos e sorrir, inclinando até conseguir beijá-lo._

_Os movimentos de Sasuke aumentaram gradativamente, fazendo Hinata soltar gemidos altos e segurar-se firmemente nos ombros dele. Itachi colou-se a eles, beijando a nuca suada de Sasuke e sentindo o cheiro que tanto o inebriava; já vestido a camisinha, começou a roçar seu membro na entrada do irmão, que com um resmungo ansioso, o fez preenchê-lo sem demora._

_O mais velho começou seus movimentos, trazendo um desconforto momentâneo a Sasuke, que fora amparado pelos beijos calmos de Hinata distribuídos por todo seu rosto. Chegando ao fim do desconforto, Sasuke soltou um gemido rouco e prazeroso, incentivando Itachi a acelerar seus movimentos; este tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada no ombro do menor, sobre as mãos de Hinata, sentindo mutualmente o cheiro agradável que ambos emanavam. Uma mistura épica entre cravo e canela._

_A Hyuuga sentia suas costas baterem na parede a cada estocada que Itachi dava em Sasuke e automaticamente refletia sobre ela; com uma das mãos, segurou com força o cabelo do menor, sentindo o suor dele tomar-lhe os dedos; com a boca entreaberta pelos gemidos descompassados, Hinata __gritou ao sentir u__m forte orgasmo tomá-la, vibr__ando todo seu corpo em espasmos__._

_Sentindo Itachi tocar-lhe em seu ponto sensível a cada estocada e a contração que Hinata fazia em seu membro, Sasuke ergueu sua cabeça, apoiando-a no ombro de Itachi e despejando na Hyuuga todo o seu prazer, sentindo instantaneamente seu irmão chegar a mesma situação._

_Exausto, o menor desceu as pernas de Hinata, que sentindo-se fraca pelos espasmos que ainda tomavam seu corpo, teve de se apoiar na parede para não cair; Itachi saiu de dentro do irmão, passando a mão pela testa para retirar seu suor. Vendo-o ir até __a __cama para sentar-se nela, a Hyuuga palpitou de insatisfação; Itachi iria embora, teria de senti-lo também – àquela era sua última oportunidade, não era?_

_Desencostando da parede, ela foi até ele, sendo puxada pelas mãos fortes do Uchiha para sentá-la em seu colo; Itachi a beijou, segurando-lhe o__ rosto__ com as duas mãos, um beijo saboroso e duradouro. Hinata precisava tê-lo!_

_A cama afundou quando Sasuke sentou-se ao lado deles, o corpo brilhoso pelo suor e os lábios vermelhos pelo inchaço, davam ao Uchiha menor um ar tentador, irresistível; Hinata não culpava Itachi por querer tomá-lo, e não culpava Sasuke por querer ser tomado por Itachi, mas ela deveria culpar-se por querer ser tomada por ambos, ao mesmo tempo?_

_Uma ideia completamente impossível, surreal, inimaginável; pelo menos, era assim como ela pensava. Até aquele momento. Hinata só teve um namorado em toda sua vida, sua relação com ele não saía do comum – era saudável, como diriam os conservadores. Ela era uma conservadora, e dizia-se satisfeita com apenas aquilo, mas, neste instante, ela soube que o que sentiu com seu ex__,__ em todo o tempo que ficaram juntos, poderia ser milhares de vezes melhor e infinitamente mais prazeroso e, agora que tomou conhecimento de todos essas sensações luxuriosos, não queria abrir mão delas. Ela queria mais!_

_━ Itachi, Sasuke... – Chamou-lhes, a voz baixa e melodiosa, como sempre fora ━ Eu q-quero vocês, juntos._

_A mão de Itachi deslizou-lhe pela cintura, os orbes fixos na expressão determinada da Hyuuga. Ele não havia entendido-a de primeira, mas pelo jeito como ela os olhava, acabou por entendê-la, levando um dos dedos à acariciar seu queixo._

_━ Tem certeza, Hime?_

_Sasuke alisou a perna dela, tinha uma expressão curiosa no olhar._

_━ Sim – Disse com um leve rubor, não pela timidez, mas pelo calor que sentia ━ Tenho certeza._

_Com um pequeno sorriso, Itachi deu-lhe um selinho demorado, retirando-a de sobre si e a sentando na cama; Hinata logo se virou para Sasuke, que tomou-a pela cintura e a colocou em seu colo, com as pernas ao seu redor e os joelhos apoiados no colchão. Ele voltou a estimulá-la, chupando e lambendo delicadamente os mamilos rosados, sentindo-a rebolar levemente sobre seu membro, voltando a excitá-lo._

_Itachi voltou a pegar o pote de lubrificante, levando-o até a cama onde os outros dois estavam; Hinata havia forçado seu peso para fazer Sasuke deitar, ficando sobre ele e roçando diretamente sua intimidade contra a dele. O Uchiha mais velho se aproximou, despejando em sua mão o lubrificante e o espalhando pelas nádegas da Hyuuga, que gemeu manhosamente ao sentir o gelado, que logo tornou-se quente pelas estimulações do maior._

_Com o membro de Sasuke já ereto, Hinata voltou a colocá-lo dentro de si, soltando um suspiro ao sentir-se novamente preenchida, porém ansiosa para sentir-se _completa_. Itachi já tinha espalhado todo o lubrificante e, vendo-a preparada, penetrou-a cuidadosamente com um dedo, Hinata fechou os olhos, sentindo-se desconfortável pela suposta invasão. Sasuke sussurrava-lhe coisas como "já vai passar" enquanto acariciava seu rosto, fazendo-a abrir novamente os olhos e focar sua atenção nas feições belas do Uchiha sob si._

_Itachi prosseguiu com as investidas e acrescentou um segundo dedo, fazendo Hinata morder os lábios, tentando concentrar-se em Sasuke e seu pequeno sorriso confortador. Os movimentos de vai-e-vem eram lentos, e logo ela se acostumou; sabia que apenas aqueles dois dedos não seriam nada comparado ao que Itachi realmente tinha à proporcioná-la, por intantes, sentiu medo._

_━ Quer continuar? – Sussurrou Sasuke, sua mão alisando a bochecha corada da Hyuuga ━ Podemos parar, se quiser._

_━ N-não, eu quero, eu realmente quero, vocês._

_Sasuke assentiu com um sorriso, dando-lhe um curto beijo. Itachi, ouvindo que estava tudo bem, retirou seus dedos e finalmente se posicionou para penetrá-la. Forçou somente a glande, ouvindo Hinata gemer alguns murmúrios. Indo com calma, ele foi inserindo seu membro à ela, mas, quando chegou próximo a metade, pôde ouvir um suspiro demorado da Hyuuga, como se ela estivesse chorando._

_━ Desculpe, Hime. Eu não quero te machucar._

_━ T-tudo bem. Pode ir, Itachi._

_Ele soltou um som de concordância e continuou com suas investidas, até finalmente estar inteiro dentro dela. Quando olhou para frente, conseguiu ver Sasuke tentar limpar as lágrimas da Hyuuga, beijando-as a cada vez que escorriam; Itachi esperou até que ela se recuperasse e se acostumasse com seu volume._

_━ Itachi... – Hinata gemera depois de algum tempo, sentindo o vai-e-vem lento que o Uchiha começara; o prazer estava começando a tomá-la._

_━ Sim?_

_━ Vai... mais rápido._

_━ Claro, Hime._

_O corpo da Hyuuga foi totalmente tomado por sensações que ela nunca imaginou poder sentir; coisas delirantes passavam-lhe pela cabeça enquanto Itachi acelerava gradativamente__seus movimentos, estimulando __Sasuke __a __começar os seus; e agora__,__ ambos se mexiam dentro dela, acariciando-a intimamente, levando-a a conhecer a mais incrível experiência._

_As estocadas dos irmãos tornaram-se fortes, preenchendo-a da forma mais intensa que conseguiam; os três soavam e gemiam, cada qual sussurrando __um nome, aumentando ainda mais a temperatura do quarto, embaçando os vidros que os separavam do forte frio de inverno__.__Não haveria pés gelados naquela noite._

_Ela fechava os olhos com força, tentando concentrar-se em seu corpo e nas variadas sensações que ele sentia; Itachi segurava-lhe firmemente pelo quadril, enquanto Sasuke tinha as mãos em sua cintura, ambos se movimentando dentro dela, preenchendo-a. _Completando-a_._

_Sim, Hinata finalmente sentia-se completa._

_O ápice do prazer não demorou a chegar, presenteando-os com um orgasmo forte e inesquecível. Hinata deitou sem forças sobre o corpo suado de Sasuke, abraçando-o em meio as contrações que ainda sentia. Itachi se retirou dela, jogando-se sobre a cama, ao lado do outros dois. Suas respirações eram aceleradas e altas, tomando todo o dormitório._

_Sobre o peito oscilante de Sasuke, Hinata afundou seu nariz na curva no pescoço dele, sentindo sua leve fragrância invadir-lhe o corpo; fechando os olhos perante o cansaço, deliciou-se com aquele momento tã__o único e especial. Infinito__._

_Hinata rolou para o lado, deitando entre os irmãos e sendo acolhida por eles; Itachi virou-se para agarrar-lhe a cintura, assim como Sasuke virou-se e pegou uma das mãos dela, entrelaçando seus dedos e depositando ali um pequeno beijo._

_Ela sorriu, os olhos fechados e um rubor de felicidade tomando-lhe a face. Apertou com mais força a mão de Sasuke, depositando a livre sobre o braço de Itachi, que a rodeava; sentiu a respiração de ambos bater-lhes no pescoço, arrepiando levemente seus pelos. Quis que aquele momento nunca acabasse, que vivesse o resto de seus dias entre aqueles dois__, aqueles irmãos__ que__ inesperadamente desaprendeu a viver sem__. Mas, para seu desagrado, ela lembrou-se do motivo de estarem ali, uma festa, não era mesmo? Uma festa de despedida para Itachi._

_Despedida._

_Ela não queria que ele se fosse, muito antes de ter essa experiência, ela já sabia que ele era alguém especial. Sentiria saudades, mesmo que ele só vá se mudar para outro apartamento, em algum outro bairro, cidade, estado, ou ali mesmo, no outro quarteirão; pois__, independente de __onde ele vá, Hinata não seria mais presenteada com um "bom dia" sonolento__como ele sempre fazia__, ou uma cueca cor vermelha. Sentiria falta disso. Mas__,__ saber que Sasuke estaria ali, para confortá-la e compartilhar outras novas sensações, já a deixava com um pontinho a mais de felicidade._

_Independente do que aconteça, eles sempre estariam juntos._

━ Ei – Eu disse, com a voz baixa e rouca. Abri meus olhos e percebi a atenção de ambos sobre mim, não evitei sorrir. Virei minha cabeça em direção à Sasuke, dando-lhe um roçar de lábios, logo repetindo o gesto com Itachi. ━ Eu amo vocês.

O som do baixo riso vindo deles vez meu sorriso se alargar ainda mais, apertando com mais força as mãos que eu segurava.

━ Nós também te amamos, Hime – Itachi aproximou seu rosto, deslizando seu nariz pela minha pele e depositando um beijo em minha bochecha.

━ Muito, por sinal – Sasuke sussurrou próximo a minha orelha, aconchegando-se mais ao meu corpo. Ele puxou um lençol e o estendeu sobre nós, cobrindo-nos.

Nós. **Nós três**. Isso soa bem.

_Amor. Àquele quarto __de três estava infestado por ele__._

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]**

**E então bambini? Gostaram? Esse final saiu completamente do roteiro, não era pra ficar"bonitinho", mas já que a própria história criou vida e decidiu as coisas por mim, quem sou eu para reclamar, né? :') **

**Esse foi o meu primeiro lemon/threesome, então ainda estou na fase da ~vergonha~ e não sei dizer se ficou bom, rs. Deixarei o julgamento com vocês.**

**Se você conseguiu ler tudo e chegou até aqui, deixar um comentário e fazer uma escritora feliz não irá te afetar em nada, né? -q**

**(Essa fanfic também está postada no com a minha conta "Nagareboshi-")**

**Um beijo na alma e até a próxima; **

**Nare.**


End file.
